fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rose Umbra (Everybody Wants To Rule The World)
|-|Wearing Cursed Shadow Boundary Armour= |-|Skeleton form= |-|Original Form= Summary Rose Umbra is a characrer in Everybody Wants To Rule The World. She is a psychotic necromancer from a medieval world. Her main goal is render the planet still and lifeless. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B physically, Unknown with the Black Shadow, 7-A with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation Name: Rose Umbra Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Female Age: Several hundred years old Classification: Magus, Sorcerer, Necromancer, Black Grail Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Marksman, Magic, Skilled Fighter, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 7, can survive as long as a large enough portion of her individual bones are still largely intact and nearby each other), Regeneration (High-Mid, can put herself back together from being separated into individual bones and passively repairs damage to her body with the Curse Boundary Layer), Enhanced Senses (can see and hear better than other normal people despite her lack of eyes and ears), Duplication (can create clones of herself or others out of shadows), Invisibility (can become completely invisible when in the shadows), Status Effect Inducement (can blind others with a successful shot of darkness from her ring), Darkness Manipulation (can create various constructs out of shadows, including tendrils, blades, whips, spears and more), Teleportation (can shadow walk several kilometres at once), Summoning (Can summon Shadow Giants), the Black Shadow is Non-Corporeal, and possibly immortal (Type 5; Shirou notes that it may not even have a concept of death), Mind Manipulation (The Black Shadow destroys the minds of those it affects, and can corrupt Servants and distort their mentality towards evil, can control others using their given name, can imprison others in a dimension of shadows where they are forced to relive Rose's worst experiences), Absorption (can absorb other's magical energy by shooting them with Matou magecraft, can take in and absorb others and their souls with the Black Shadow and the Death Bubble), Transmutation (can convert organic matter and souls to magical energy via the Black Shadow), Soul Manipulation (can expand a death bubble around her then retract it to absorb the souls of anyone caught in it, can directly attack the soul with the Black Shadow, and burn their souls for magical energy), BFR (can absorb others into a completely separate dimension of darkness), Limited Adaptation (her armor automatically adapts to counter threats, such as growing thicker in attacked locations or spikes to discourage grapples), Necromancy (she can infect corpses with "shards of darkness" that reanimate them under her control), Limited Extrasensory Perception (Can sense the presence of shadows and death), is a really good cook, limited Shapeshifting / Body Control (can manifest a false-flesh over her skeleton to disguise herself as different people), Power Nullification (via magic-sealing handcuffs), Resistance to Magic (her clothing is highly resistant to magic, causing magical projectiles to simply fold around her harmlessly. Additionally, the circulation of magical energy through her body grants resistance to magical effects such as Sleep Manipulation and Paralysis. She was able to temporarily resist Darquesse's attempts to take control of her armor), Pain Manipulation and Death Manipulation (Serpine's red right hand, which causes agonising death to who ever he points at, was unable to affect her), Telepathy and Mind Manipulation (her mind is structured in a manner that made Walden D'Essai, who could read minds across the planet while unconscious, unable to read it, the world's strongest Sensitives stated her thoughts were hidden from them and could not sense where she was, shook off Smoke's control in seconds even when he used all his power to completely fill her soul with corruption), Possession (Remnants are unable to possess her), Soul Manipulation (broke free of Smoke's "Corruption" abilities, survived having her soul digested by Melancholia and managed to break free once given the opportunity, and can cocoon her soul to prevent it being removed from her body) and Telekinesis (resisted Kitana attempting to tear her apart with telekinesis despite Kitana being explicitly stronger than her) Attack Potency: At least Wall level physically (far stronger than people who can casually break brick walls and snap trees in half), Unknown with the Black Shadow (Does not rely on physical power, instead absorbing its foes and destroying their minds. Said to be capable of overwhelming any Servant summoned by the Grail, instantly shattered Lancer's runic barrier, which can block great Noble Phantasms, overcame and absorbed Berserker and even Gilgamesh, but couldn't pierce Shirou's skin when he was transforming into swords), Mountain level with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation (A Shadow Giant's power matches a Noble Phantasm, and Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death is said to be average in terms of power for a Noble Phantasm. Can wield her shadows with similar levels of power). Ignores conventional durability with some abilities Speed: Subsonic movement speed (flies with the speed of a bullet), Massively Hypersonic reactions and attack speed (her perceptions and shadows can keep up with the movements of Samuel, who is as fast as Emiya Alter) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human physically, Unknown with Shadow Giants or shadow manipulation Striking Strength: Human Class, Unknown with the Black Shadow (Shattered Lancer's runic barrier but couldn't harm Shirou), Mountain Class with Shadow Giants and shadow manipulation (Comparable to a Noble Phantasm, can effortlessly kill Servants like True Assassin). Durability: At least Wall level physically, Unknown with the Black Shadow (Potentially lacks a concept of death and is intangible, making it incredibly difficult to harm and destroy), Mountain level with Shadow Giants and shadow armour (her armour is composed of the same shadows that she attacks with and thus have comparable durability to their power), immortality and regeneration make her difficult to kill Stamina: Limitless. Due to being an undead skeleton, Rose does not need to sleep or food, lacks muscles that can tire or lungs that require oxygen, allowing her to move indefinitely. She is directly connected to the Grail, and through it the Swirl of the Root, granting her "limitless" magical power. Range: Tens of metres with normal attacks (can attack from this far with shadows), several kilometres with The Black Shadow (sent it away from her to scout out a city), possibly planetary with Necromancy (is a candidate for the position of Death Bringer, which requires killing half the population of earth in a single instant) Standard Equipment: *Reinforced Magic-resistant clothing *A mini-gun that shoots bullets of darkness *Magic Sealing Handcuffs *A ring that grants her the ability to become invisible in the shadows, create one shadow clone of herself or another person, and fire a bolt of darkness that blinds whoever it hits. Intelligence: Quite intelligent. Despite her insanity, she has a very strategic mind and is capable of quickly connecting clues to come up with accurate theories. Concocted a plan to kill both Hans and even managed to incorporate Samuel's unexpected appearance into the plan to kill him too, and would have succeeded if not for Omni's intervention. Weaknesses: Her corpse infection has a limited amount of her shadows to work with, so it cannot spread indefinitely, and each generation of corpse puppets becomes weaker than the last due to the shadows animating them spreading out their power. Should the majority of her bones be destroyed, or individually separated from each other by enough distance, the magic binding her soul to her body will fade away. Her physical bones are far weaker than her shadow armour, meaning if one can bypass her Cursed Boundary Layer and/or shadow armour, she is far easier to damage. Her Cursed Boundary Layer is her wearing the Black Shadow, so if she sends it away from her to scout or attack others, she herself loses access to the abilities it gives her. Her mind control via Given name only works if she knows the person's name, and they do not have a Taken name (a pseudonym which the person uses to cover and protect their given name). Key: First Power Set Note: It is unclear if Rose has access to Elemental magic, as while Skulduggery is magically ambidexterous and thus able to use both, Lord Vile is an alternate personality of him that has only ever used necromancy, and it was Lord Vile who she gained the powers of. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Necromancy - Roses's favored magic. Necromancy is the ability to manipulate death and shadows, becoming stronger in the presence of death and killers. As Rose is an undead skeleton with a large kill count, her necromancy is extremely powerful. She is capable of commanding a massive quantity of shadows, shaping it into various constructs such as armor, spears, blades, waves of darkness, barriers and more. She is also capable of the techniques "Death Bubble" (a term coined by Valkyrie Cain) which allows Rose to create an expanding field of magic around her, which upon retracting, absorbs the life and souls of all people within it. She is also capable of Shadow Walking between two points instantly. While most necromancers can only move several dozen metres at once, her immense magical power allows her to move several kilometres at once. She is also capable of reanimating and controlling hordes of "corpse puppets" by infecting them with some her shadows ("shards of darkness"), and these shards can spread to infect other corpses in contact with or killed by her. Given that she has the powers of Lord Vile, who was a candidate for the position of Death Bringer, which requires killing half the planet in a single instant, her necromantic abilities may have planetary range. *'Shadow Armour:' A Necromancer's power must be stored within an item in order to be properly wielded. However, like Skulduggery, Rose appears to be a special case - the "item" that her power is stored within, her armour, is itself composed of shadows. The armour is capable of automatically adapting and reconfiguring itself to counter incoming attacks, even those Rose does not herself see coming, reinforcing sections of itself that are under attack or about to be attacked, or growing spikes to discourage grapples. Symbol Magic: Rose is not a studied practitioner of Symbol magic and lacks the skill to effectively use the majority of them. However, she uses one frequently. By tapping a symbol carved into her collarbone, she can manifest a false flesh over her body, hiding her nature are a skeleton. She also likely can create a symbol which flashes light in a specific frequency and pattern, causing anyone who looks at it for too long to have a seizure and black out. Skeleton Body: Since she is a skeleton, Rose lacks organs and is unaffected by attacks targeting them. Due to lacking eyes, she is immune to things such as flash bangs or light-induced seizures. She can also just reattach her bones if they are removed or replace them with new ones (even her head), though her original skeleton must still be the majority of it. She does not have muscles that can become fatigued, or a brain to require sleep, allowing her to continue moving indefinitely. She can use all her senses despite her lack of sensory organs, even perceiving things that too small for a normal person to see, as well as being able to see in the dark, underwater, or when her eye sockets are covered. Magecraft: Rose can use the Matou magecraft of absorption to drain the magical energy of others upon hitting them with a bolt of magical energy, and her Hollow affinity makes the magecraft she casts with it extremely effective against spiritual beings. By combining both, and with the support of the Tainted Grail, she can easily affect physical beings and imprison others in a separate dimension made of shadows. Shadow Giants: Simple familiars made out of Rose's Hollow element. Normally, they are incredibly small, small enough to fit in her hands, but with the augmented power provided to her by the Holy Grail, they are immense and possess power comparable to that of an average Noble Phantasm, making them more than a match for most Servants, and she can summon many at once. They possess the same properties as All The World's Evil, giving them the ability to melt the mind, bodies and souls of those they touch, as well as being intangible and near unkillable due to being living curses (though magical energy of sufficient power can disperse them) The Black Shadow: 'The contents of the Grail, a 'Black Shadow, come into the world and acts as Rose's shadow. She is able to see and hear through it directly. She can control it to scout out ahead of her, instantly recreating it if it somehow destroyed, and can use it to trap opponents by encircling them with the Black Shadow before closing in on them to offer no escape. It consumes magical energy from all it touches. Those that come in contact with the Black Shadow are instantly affected. They rot everywhere it touches them, losing sensation as their body ceases to exist and is absorbed into the Black Shadow. Even if one is able to resist its absorption of the body, irthe magical energy is still drained, and the mind is filled with All the World's Evils, imprinting hell upon their mind and either twisting their alignment to evil, or outright destroying their mind. The Black Shadow is intangible and incorporeal, incapable of being affected by conventional attacks, and potentially lacks even a concept of death. Its touch corrodes all it comes into contact with, carrying on the curse of All the World's Evil, dissolving organic matter and breaking it down into magical energy, consuming the souls and destroying the minds of its victims as well with the power of six billion curses, each curse capable of melting the mind and soul. It can spread out over an area like mud, or absorb all the energy in an area to explode and swallow everything around it. Rose can also wear it around her, draping her body in it as a Cursed Boundary Layer. When worn like this, it acts as a powerful defensive measure, instantly absorbing all magical, spiritual and organic attacks that approach her, though inorganic substances such as the metal blades of swords can still bypass the Boundary Layer. It can also be used to repair damage done to Rose's body, teleport her, and restrain others with tentacles so that they can be easily consumed. Gallery Some of her false flesh appearances: rose3.jpg|The appearance used to deceive Hans and Samuel rose4.png|Appearance used when cooking (minus wings and horns, and the dress is black) rose5.jpg|Appearance used within the city (clothes should all be black, as should her hair) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shadow Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Undead Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Female Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Gun Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners